With the miniaturization of electronic control components, control systems for operating machinery and production lines have become progressively smaller. This evolution has reached the point where controllers for very complex machinery are in the form of desktop-type computers mounted on or adjacent to the particular machine being operated by the controller.
Generally these computers include a display for viewing information pertaining to the work operation being performed by the machine. Historically, these displays have taken the form of cathode-ray-tube (CRT) type monitors which are usually positioned on top of, and supported by the computer housing. More recently, the CRT's have been increasingly replaced by flat-screen liquid crystal displays, which are lighter and occupy less space than the older more cumbersome CRT's. Usually these flat screen monitors are pivotally mounted on a stand which can be placed on a flat surface, or like the CRT's, on top of the desktop computer housing.
However, unlike the CRT's, the reduced weight and footprint of a stand mounted flat screen monitor makes the monitor somewhat less stable and prone to toppling. Moreover, when the controller incorporating such a monitor is mounted on a machine, it is subject to a more demanding environment where vibratory and impact loads are likely to be encountered. Accordingly, a problem occurs in that where a stand mounted flat-screen monitor is used in an industrial environment, it is possible that the monitor will topple and suffer damage.
Based on the foregoing, it is the general object of the present invention to provide an apparatus for supporting controllers incorporating flat screen monitors that overcomes the problems and drawbacks associated with prior art devices.
It is a more specific object of the present invention to provide a computer mount that supports the flat screen monitor which can also accommodate differently sized computer housings.